TOW the alternate love life
by Sere Bing
Summary: It's not as serious as it can sound from the title. Silly standalone, season 7, Mondler. Inspired form the episode "TOW the Nap Partners"


**Hey, kids. So I wa****s watching TOW the nap partners, and this idea just came to my mind. It's a little silly, but I hope kind of cute 3**

**Dedicated to… I don't know, Fra and Ale I guess, because they're like the sweetest people in the world 333**

"Hey Mon!"

"What- Phoebe? Where are we?" Monica asked. She was in a place she had never seen before. Actually, she wasn't sure that was actually a place. Everything was white and clear, and Phoebe was kind of… brighter than usual.

"First of all, I'm not Phoebe. I'm Jade, your dream angel."

"Come on Phoebe, let's be serious, now."

"I am serious. I am in fact, here, to show you something."

"O-kay Jade." Monica mocked her. "So, why are we here?"

"You know about that thing about you and Chandler? Y' know, how you think he would leave you if you were fat again?"

"No, wait. I thought, but he told me he would never do that. By the way, how do you know that?"

"Oh ,seriously? You **thought?** Come on Monica. And for the other question, I'm your dream angel, remember?"

"If you say so…"

"So, can I show you what I wanted to show you, or are you going to talk till you wake up?"

"Oh, okay."

"So, see, every person just has one lifetime. You know that, right? But, y'know, everyone of us has like, plenty of alternate lives. Things that never **really** happened, but that **could** have happened. You know, because of a different choose, or a little mistake. Got that?"

"I think so. Go on."

"Well, you see, since you're that worried, I decided to show you one of your alternate lives. You have to promise one thing though, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You are never talking about this to **anyone**. Okay?"

"Okay, so this is what could have been if you had never gotten thin. This life is generate from the possibility you never heard Chandler that day y'know? When you knew him, on Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, okay. But wait, do I wanna see that? Or is it going to be just painful?"

"I'm afraid it is going to be a little of both things. You ready?"

"I'm ready."

**Alternate may the 5****th****, 1998**

"Hey, I'm in Chandler's hotel room! Does that mean that man still thought I was Ross's mother?"

"Shh, let them talk!"

"_Hey Mon! What's wrong? Still thinking about that drunk jerk, huh?"_

"_Well, wouldn't you? I mean, look at me, Chandler! Ross is getting married for the second time, and I'm not even close to a wedding!"_

"_Mon, come on! You know you are going to get married. You are still young, why do you have to rush thing? I mean, look at Phoebe! She isn't going to get married soon either, is she?"_

_Monica went sitting on Chandler's bed. "It's not just that Chandler. Chandler, I never had a boyfriend, and I'm almost thirty!"_

"No, wait-wait-wait" Monica said "Never had a boyfriend? What about Richard, or Pete?"

"Well, Richard got to know you exactly like he really did. Just, he didn't really like you y'know? While Pete just never really got to know you, since they didn't hire you in that 'restaurant'. I mean, you wouldn't have been the best dancing Y.M.C.A. on the counter in that condition, would you?"

"Richard didn't like me? I mean, he's 20 years older and **he** didn't like **me**? Who does he think he is? Pierce Brosnan?"

"What do I know? Love works in mysterious ways."

"Love my ass! Stupid, shallow bastard!"

"Okay, now we lost 4 minutes of conversation. Will you shut up?"

"_Mon,__ do you think this is a good idea? I mean, you seem pretty drunk to me."_

"_No, that's just going to be fine!"_

"Whoa- whoa, Chandler would have had sex with me anyway?" Monica asked, shocked.

"What's so shocking? Just because the other guys you used to go out with didn't like you fat he can't like you fat?"

"No, but I mean… it's weird. I mean, I love him, and everything but he is Chandler! He left lots of women for the stupidest reasons!"

"You think? I guess— hey, what is he doing to you? God, is this the way you do that? That's disgusting!"

"Yeah, we are kind of great." Monica replied, amazed.

"Okay, I'm guessing I should go fast forward." Jade said, still disgusted.

**Alternative life: may the 7****th****, 1998**

_I'm still on London time, does that count?_

_That counts!_

"Wait… is went exactly like on reality? I mean, we just… got together, like we really did?"

"Well, yeah. Except that, you know, there wasn't any problem at your engagement, because, of course, there was no Richard to spoil that. But the wedding in this life was postponed because you wanted to get thin to buy the dress you liked."

"But, wait did you show me this just to make me feel better about Chandler?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, do you still think he is going to break up with you if you get fat again?"

Monica shook her head "That's just so sweet, you know?

"Okay, so you have to wake up now, you know? Because, you know, time is not really the same on the earth, and you already slept for like, 2 hours, and Chandler is going to be home in like, three minutes."

"Wait, why am I sleeping?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. That happens to you a lot, have you ever thought about seeing a doctor or something?"

"I'm okay, thanks." Monica said, rolling her eyes. "Wait, but if this is just a dream, how can I know that the things you showed me were real?"

"Well, I guess you just have to decide whether trust me or not. That's your call."

---

Monica found herself on the couch, her head on a pillow, with a cover on her back. She touched her head, still banging, when Chandler came in.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Are you okay?"

"Hey hon" She mumbled "Did you do that?" She said, gesturing towards the blanket and the pillow.

"Yeah, I figured you would have been more comfortable." He said, going next to the couch and kissing her cheek. Then, he saw her frowning. "Mon, are you still upset about the Julie thing? Because I thought you got that I was telling the truth before, I love you, I don't care that you're thin or fat."

"No, that's not that." Monica said, smiling. "I trust Jade, honey."

**So this is it. Kind of stupid I know, but what are you gonna do xD Read and Review :P**

**I'm sorry for all the Richard fans (even if I don't think thre's actually someone who likes that mustached bastard xD) But God, do I hate that guy xD**


End file.
